


Blood, Sweat & Tears

by CosmicJjong



Category: SHINee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arguing, Blindfolds, Bloodplay, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Smut, Swearing, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicJjong/pseuds/CosmicJjong
Summary: Minho and Kibum had always argued, always been at each others throats. Maybe this time they'd found a way to settle their differences.





	Blood, Sweat & Tears

‘Minho I swear to fucking God I’m going to hurt you if you don’t shut the fuck up right this second’ Kibum yelled, waving the kitchen knife held tight in his hand around. The other was planted firmly on the kitchen island, as his gaze focused on Minho, who was currently stood on the opposite side of the counter.

‘Kibum, I asked you to do one thing and you still haven’t done it, how hard is it to clean the fucking kitchen? The others do what I ask’ he shouted back, face red now, unbelievably furious. 

The other three members had decided to sneak out to avoid the two men fighting. Usually, it ended up in a psychical fight that Jinki and Jjong had to break up and Taemin being used as a messenger for three days because they wouldn’t speak to each other. But they weren’t in the mood today, so just decided to let it play out whilst they went for food.

‘Minho, for fucks sake I’ve been busy, I will get round to it. Who do you think you are telling me what to do? You’re not the leader, not the Hyung, not. In. Charge.’ He punctuated the last word by slamming the knife down into the wooden chopping board, it stuck up between them.

Minho snapped, Kibum knew how to get under his skin, knew he had a problem with not being in control. He strode round the counter, slamming Kibum into the fridge, holding him there, a little too tightly by his throat.

Kibum's breathing slowed, god he was trying so hard not to get turned on. Please not now, he needed to finish this fight.

But he was so out of control, Minho’s strong hand around his throat, the aggressive, dominant look on his face, eyes burning into his skin. He loved being dominated, lived for it. He was semi hard now, trying his best not to let Minho notice.

‘oh you’re fucking quiet now aren’t you? Why don’t you just do what I tell you to Kibum? It’s not that hard’ his tone was low, deep and oh so hot.

Fuck. He was done for, the way Minho was speaking to him finished him off. He was now painfully hard, gulping as Minho held him tightly.

But as much as he loves to be dominated, he was also a brat who loved to get his own way.

‘why don't you fucking make me, Minho’ he spat, watching the fury in Minho’s eyes.

Minho let go, walking towards his room.

‘suck my dick Kim’ he yelled, slamming his bedroom door.

‘gladly’ he muttered under his breath. He knew this wasn’t over. Mostly because he hadn’t cleaned their room or shard bathroom either.

He planted both hands on the counter to steady himself. Fuck that was close.

 

‘Kibum what the fuck is this’ he heard Minho yell just seconds later. His breathing was still unsteady and he was still hard. ‘get in here now’

‘oh go fuck yourself’ he yelled as he swung the door open to Minho stood between their beds, clothes thrown everywhere, beds not made, shower supplies thrown haphazardly on Kibum’s bed. It was already proving difficult to hide his obvious bulge.

‘can you actually do anything? Do you ever listen to a word I say?’ he was beyond furious now, Kibum knew there was no turning back, he had to see this through.  
It was probably going to end up in a fight.

Again.

‘calm the fuck down, I’ll get it done’

‘When Kibum? Because we have promotions next month and I’d like to be able to use our fucking shower before then’ he yelled, gesturing to their en suite.

Kibum threw the closest book he could find at Minho, who blocked it with his arm- that was definitely going to leave a bruise. ‘get to fuck minho’

‘who the hell do you think you are?’ Minho pinning him against the wall by his shoulders. He was usually stopped from doing that by one of the other boys, none of which seemed to be there.  
The whole situation was turning him on more and that just made his stomach twist. Kibum fidgeted uncomfortably under Minho, bulge grazing against his leg, Kibum trying not to moan.

Minho eyes shot down to the shorter boys skinny jeans that showed off the prominent bulge  
. 

Fuck. 

Now he was done for.

He stared at Minho wide-eyed, not sure how he could make this any better.

‘you’re turned on by this? By me?’ he spoke, no real emotion or tone.

‘Oh fuck off Choi’ he sighed, letting his head hit the wall.

‘Fuck’ Kibum moaned in surprise as Minho palmed his painfully hard dick roughly. His eyes fell on the taller, not sure what was going on.

‘maybe you should be good for me Kibum, do as you’re told so I don’t have to punish you’ he smirked, gaze meeting the feline eyes.

‘punish me?’ he stuttered, barely breathing now. 

‘get on your knees’ he spoke with such authority that for a second Kibum almost did, almost fell for it. There was no way Minho could possible be serious. Kibum just stared at him, not sure what move to make next.

‘get on your fucking knees’ he growled, Kibum not even thinking about it as he dropped. Minho kept eye contact with my as he slipped his belt from it’s loops. 

‘I’m gonna fuck your face, put that smart mouth to good use, how does that sound?’

Kibum just blinked, entirely shocked by the turn Minho had taken. He wrapped one hand around Kibum throat, leaning down so their eyes met.

‘Kibum, I need to know you want this, use your words’ his tone slightly softer, though still tinged with the fury from the way Kibum had been acting.

‘do it’

Minho grinned, letting his trousers and boxers hit the ground. Kibum's eyes widened in sheer shock at the size of the cock in front of him, there’s no way he could take that whole thing.  
Minho smirked, lacing his fingers through Kibum's hair and guiding his head forward. He licked at the tip, teasing a little before taking just the tip in his mouth, making a filthy suckling sound before moving down a little more. He waited a second, adjusting to the size before pushing down further. Minho was still pissed and now, pushing the smaller'S head down until he choked on his length as it hit the back of his throat. 

Minho began to thrust, slowly at first but then picking up his pace as soon as Kibum moaned. His dick hitting the back of his throat with every thrust, spit, precum and tears painted his face, eyes rolling back as he tried to focus on something, anything at all. This is exactly how Minho wanted him. Had wanted him for weeks.  
Months even.

‘I’m close Kibum, swallow it all, okay?’ Kibum just moaned in response, Minho coming a few thrusts later, Kibum swallowing as much as he could, some still running down his chin.

‘how was that, learned your lesson yet?’ Minho’s eyes scanning him, how perfectly filthy he looked.

‘I’ve taken bigger’ he quipped, clearly still not over the fight either yet. 

‘fine’ Minho dragged him up by his arm, throwing him on to the bed.

‘Kibum, if anything I do makes you even the slightest bit uncomfortable, you let me know right? We’ll stop with no question, okay?’ Minho was sweet, as much as they argued and bitched, Minho really did care for him.

‘okay’

Minho pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it somewhere across the room, stopping for a second to admire Kibum's milky skin before flipping him over. 

Minho opened his bedside table, slipping a blindfold around Kibum's head, securing it tight. It was weird, he couldn’t see but it was okay, he trusted Minho entirely. 

He felt more aware of everything now, each brush against his skin felt more electric.

Minho then pull his arms over his head, attaching them to a bed post with a pair of handcuffs. God what else did he have in his room that Kibum didn’t know about.

His question was answered when he heard a snap, followed by a sharp pain in his back.

A whip.

‘a fucking whip, Minho are you serious’ he snapped, only feeling the whip hit him a few more times in response. 

Kibum didn’t know whether to moan or cry, it hurt but it felt so good.

‘looks like I’m gonna have to teach you some manners Kibum’ he cracked the whip again, drawing a little blood this time. ‘Are you gonna be good?’

Kibum didn’t answer, the whip came down again heavy. Though he was loving it, he wasn’t sure how much longer he could take not being touched.

‘Yes, Minho I swear I’ll be good, I’ll clean up, I'll do what you ask’ he moaned loud

‘good boy’ a low gutteral sound. He dropped the whip, running his hands down Kibum's back, soft whimpers leaving the smaller's lips.

‘Minho please’

‘please what?’ he teased, fingers grazing the raised skin where the whip had come into contact.

‘please, minho, please just touch me or fuck me or anything please’ he moaned, he didn’t want to sound as needy as he was but God he was going to lose his mind.

Minho chuckled, a deep, wanting sound as he hooked his fingers under the waistband of his jeans, unbuttoning them before slipping them off, along with his boxers.

The taller got behind him on the bed, hands running up his pale thighs before his strong hands spread his cheeks. Kibum gasped as he felt minho tongue flat over his needy hole.

‘fuck, fuck’ he moaned out, feeling the other teasing him, tongue running over the rim, not quite giving him what he needs yet.

His legs almost buckled as he felt his tongue slide in, hot and wet and oh god so good. He began to slowly move in and out, Kibum barely breathing now.

‘fuck, more please’ he swore, just loud enough for Minho to hear, who sped up, fucking him with his tongue, adding one finger as he did. As Kibum moaned, he added a second finger, working him out, scissoring. His finger grazed Kibum's prostate, he almost screamed, he was drooling onto the pillow now, not able to string together a sentence anymore, only whimpers, pleas and occasionally Minho’s name.

He added a third finger, his tongue now moving more slowly.

‘I’m close, so close’ he panted, tears wetting the blindfold on his face now. Minho sped up, Free hand wrapping around his weeping cock, matching the pace of his tongue.

‘fuck, fuck please, I ah’ Kibum moaned, bucking his hips as he came, seeing stars. Minho worked him through his orgasm.

Minho ran his hands up Kibum's body, resting them on his hips.

‘you ready now baby?’ Minho almost growled 

If he wasn’t still coming down, he would have came there and then from that one sentence.

Grabbing the lube that had been discarded earlier, he poured it over his dick, hissing at the cold. He slowly pushed into Kibum's needy hole, Kibum whimpering as he did, still sensitive.

Minho began to slowly thrust, one hand running over Kibum's back.

‘please more’ he moaned, pushing back onto Minho’s cock, who moaned speeding up.

‘such a needy little slut Kibum’ his fingers gripping Kibum's hips, a little blood from his nails digging in running down Kibum's pale thighs.

Minho pounded relentlessly into Kibum, hitting his prostate every time and Kibum moaning loud. 

‘touch yourself for me baby’ Minho moaned breathlessly.

For once, Kibum did exactly what Minho had told him, messily running his hand up his cock, desperate to come again.

‘I’m gonna come baby’ he moaned again, grinding into Kibum as he came, running a hand through his damp hair. Kibum came under him, collapsing into the come filled sheets under him. Minho pulled out, watching the come and blood trickle down his thighs.

Minho disappeared into the bathroom, Kibum flinching when he felt the damp towel running down his legs.  
He picked Kibum up, carrying him into the bathroom and placing him on the cold toilet as he ran the bath.

Eyes tracing the smaller's delicate features, he softly pressed his lips to Kibum's, who melted into the kiss, even though his jaw still ached. They’d never been affectionate for each other, always catty. From day one, they’d never really gotten along, Minho always telling him what to do. But there had always been something about Minho he couldn’t hate, something warm and caring and perfect, something he’d always wanted to keep for himself. He remembered all that in this kiss, every glance, every thought, every time he’d been desperate to be close to him but never could.

Minho pulled away to Kibum's displeasure, grinning as he picked the smaller up again, holding him close as he sat down in the warm water.

He pulled Kibum closer, back to chest as he ran he fingers gently across Kibum's skin, one arm resting around his waist.

Minho helped to clean Kibum out, placing soft kisses on his shoulder and neck, knowing his skin was stinging from all the little marks he’d left.

‘so how was that?’ Minho mumbled, leaving a trail of kisses up his neck and cheek, a red creeping across his face now.

‘amazing, I think we should settle all our arguments like this’ he laughed, Minho grinned against his skin.

‘I agree, the others are out tomorrow, want to have another argument tomorrow?’ he pulled Kibum closer. 

‘sounds perfect’


End file.
